12th Division's New Captain, Urahara Kisuke
12th Division's New Captain, Urahara Kisuke is the two-hundred-seventh episode of the Bleach anime. The 12th Division deals with Kisuke Urahara being the new captain. Summary At the meeting to welcome the new captain of the Twelfth Division, Captain Shinji Hirako comments on how Captain Kisuke Urahara appears to be a flake, to which Captain Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi states that he's one to talk, given Shinji's nature. The other captains and lieutenants merely look on in silence, except for Captain Yoruichi Shihōin, who scolds Urahara for not having enough dignity when entering. The same is spoken by the also-arriving Captain-Commander. Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto quickly starts the welcoming ceremony for Urahara, giving a full-detailed speech about the recent circumstances, including the examination process. Afterwards, he officially welcomes Urahara to their group. At the Twelfth Division barracks, he explains the situation with the Shinigami who are now his underlings, although no one says a word to him. Urahara tries speaking to his new lieutenant, Hiyori Sarugaki and unlike the others, she responds with hostility and even verbally insults him. When her new superior does not show anger or surprise, Hiyori asks why. Urahara replies in a fashion that proves that his new loyalty is with the Twelfth Division. This response does nothing but to increase Hiyori's anger. While walking around the Seireitei, Hiyori is accidentally hit by several delivery carts. The Shinigami operating the carts inform her that they're moving Urahara's belongings to the Twelfth Division. Hiyori is annoyed by this and repeats herself from earlier: she refuses to acknowledge Urahara. She kicks one of the carts repeatedly, causing the belongings to fall over her, but Hiyori is uninjured. She storms off back to the barracks and is approached by Urahara with a first-aid kit. In response, Hiyori kicks him in the face. The next morning, Urahara thanks the Division for helping him move his belongings. He is about to inform those in the Division about new policies, but states that he's still thinking about them; this not only surprises the others, but infuriates Hiyori with his lack of leadership and authority. Her rage is sparked even further after meeting Shinji later in the day. When she heads back to the barracks, she catches Urahara lounging with other officers and scolds them for not doing what they're supposed to do. Afterwards, she challenges Urahara to a match, though a hands-only one. In the garden nearby, they start, but the match is quickly over with Hiyori easily kicking Urahara in his face yet again. While the other officers did not notice, Hiyori clearly saw Urahara dodge her kick, but instead of dodging it completely, he still took it. She wonders what his motives are for that. As Urahara lies around later in the night, he's approached by Shinji and they talk for a while. Shinji explains that Captain Kirio Hikifune was like a mother to Hiyori and so it will take a while to get along with her. Urahara understands this clearly. Shinji then tells him that regardless of what others may think of him, that shouldn't give him reason to change who he is; additionally, if no one follows him still, then he just isn't good enough for the role of captain. He then leaves the area, though he manages to reveal his lieutenant, Sōsuke Aizen, from the shadows. Aizen is impressed that Shinji spotted him and asks how long he's known; in response, Shinji says he's known since Aizen was in his own mother's womb. The two both leave the barracks as Aizen claims his captain to be a scary person. The following morning, Hiyori enters her captain's quarters and discovers that he completely renovated it. She argues with him about the major change for a short period of time. Afterwards, Urahara asks if she would come with him to the Nest of Maggots. Substitute Shinigami Work Diary Rukia Kuchiki outlines the tools necessary to become a Substitute Shinigami, outlining that a Substitute Badge is proof of your status. In class, Ichigo Kurosaki is alerted to a Hollow's presence via his badge, but Rukia informs him to use a Gikon instead, as Ichigo rushes out to find the Hollow. He tells Kon to take care of things, but returns to find Kon being attacked by the teacher. Characters in Order of Appearance #Shinji Hirako #Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi #Kensei Muguruma #Love Aikawa #Hiyori Sarugaki #Kisuke Urahara #Yoruichi Shihōin #Retsu Unohana #Ginrei Kuchiki #Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto #Shunsui Kyōraku #Jūshirō Ukitake #Sōsuke Aizen #Seinosuke Yamada #Mashiro Kuna #Lisa Yadōmaru Fights None. Powers and Techniques Used Kidō Used: *Aizen's Unnamed Kidō Navigation Category:Episodes